Family Troubles
by SaTaN.IS.mY.DaDDy
Summary: When Jack was ten his five year old brother disappeared. His family fell apart and he was forced to look after himself because of his mother's depression. full summary inside. please R&R.


Summary: When Jack was ten his five year old brother disappeared. His family fell apart and he was forced to look after himself because of his mother's depression. A year later his brother was found but secrets of his mothers were uncovered. Now three years later, at fourteen years old, Jack is the main carer for his younger siblings and his father has disappeared. His life is a mess and he only goes on for his siblings. Will Jack find another reason to carry on in the form of his new neighbour Ianto Jones?.

"**GREY!"**

**A woman with long blonde scruffy hair shouted as she shot up from her bed. She looked around her room in confusion until her gaze stopping on the fourteen year old boy near her bed. **

"**Grey's safe mum, remember?"**

**The woman nodded her head with a tired smile and lay back down. The boy walked closer to the bed and gave the woman a tight smile as he placed a cup of tea next to the bed. **

"**Are you going to get dressed today?" asked the boy. **

"**I'll try Jackie, love you."**

"**love you too Mum."**

**The woman smiled and fell back to sleep, not seeing Jack's smile turn into an angry frown. He picked up an orange tube of pills and held them sideways. He jumped slightly when he heard a racket coming from downstairs. He put the pills back down on the bed and left his mother's bedroom.**

**When he got downstairs, he found his nine year old brother Grey hitting their youngest brother Bow. The fourteen year old pulled Grey away from Bow and tried to avoid getting kicked and punched. As gently as he could he held Grey down until he had calmed down. By the time that that had happened Jack felt like he could go to bed for a week. He told the curly haired boy off and told him to get ready for school. After Grey had left the room, he checked Bow for any injures and went to get them breakfast. **

**Ten minutes later Jack sat with his three year old brother Bow and one and a half year old sister Alice-Melissa. He put a bowl of coco puffs in front of Bow and started to feed his sister who was sat in her high chair. Three minutes into breakfast Grey came running into the kitchen and took a seat next to Bow, snatching the cereal which made the younger boy start to cry loudly. Jack snatched back the bowl and placed it in front of Bow. When he saw Grey reach for it again he shouted, with tired irritation clear in his voice **

"**Grey Stop It NOW!."**

**He pulled Grey's arm and placed him away from Bow. He got up and got Grey a bowl of cereal of his own. Grey snatched the bowl from him and Jack went back to feeding his sister. He ignored his sulking brother and left the kitchen, carrying Alice on his hip. **

**Ten minutes later he came back downstairs after dressing Alice and placed her in her purple pushchair. When he walked into the kitchen he found Grey's food all over the floor and Bow hiding under the table. He picked Bow up and carried him over to the sink, and cleaned the food off that was around his face.**

**Jack leant against the sink with his eyes closed, taking deep breaths and telling Bow to go and get his coat. The back door banged open and a muddy and wet Grey ran in and started to spread mud all over the floor and the kitchen surfaces. Jack watched him with a sad and defeated look in his eyes. When Grey was done he glared at Jack with a 'what you gonna do' look on his face. Jack shook his head and grabbed Bow's bag and left the kitchen. He helped Bow do up his coat and then put his own coat on and grabbed his school bag. Grey stood in the kitchen doorway with his arms crossed and mud smudged on his face. Jack opened the door and left the house after telling Grey.**

"**I want the kitchen to be cleaned by the time I get back at lunch. take a bath and call me if you need anything. "**

**Just before he shut the door, he heard Grey snort and say.**

"**Why the fuck would I need you."**

**Jack held back the tears that wanted to escape and only came back to earth when Bow pulled at his jacket. He smiled at his brother and kissed his forehead, Bow smiled back and grabbed onto the pushchair as they started to walk. **

* * *

Should I

Continue?


End file.
